This invention relates generally to an article identifying device and particularly, but not exclusively, to the provision of an identifying device on footwear, luggage and other personal articles.
The provision of identifying indicia on clothing, including footwear, and on luggage and other similar articles serves at least two purposes. One purpose is to identify the manufacturer of the article and, to this end, such articles are frequently provided with representative insignia of the manufacturer such as a distinctive logo or trademark which provides the purchaser with a means of identifying the source of goods. Another purpose is to identify the owner of the article, for example by use of a distinctive color. This latter purpose is particularly applicable to athlete's apparel and other sporting equipment in team sports and it is common for the athletes and cheerleaders to wear clothing bearing the team colors as well as the team name.
While it is relatively easy to provide most articles of clothing, such as shirts and shorts, with the desired means of identification it is more difficult to provide the same identification on footwear and other articles. It is possible to attach color and shape patches to such articles by Velcro hook and loop fasteners, for example, but there are disadvantageous in that the patches tend to curl and are susceptible to being inadvertently pulled from the article.
The present invention solves this problem in a manner not available in the known prior art.